Cumpleaños inolvidable
by Kiku Tendo
Summary: Kasumi despierta una mañana y repasa como ha sido su dia a dia desde que falleció su mamá, por lo que se arma de valor y toma una decisión muy importante que cambiará su vida y la de alguién más...


Ranma y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro...

Desde que fallecio mamá, mi vida a tomado un ritmo monótono cada día.

Me he dedicado al 100% a cuidar de mis hermanas y de papá. Hacerse cargo de un hogar, protegerlo y equilibrarlo no es tarea fácil, pues tienes que dejar tus sueños e ilusiones de lado.

Cada noche, al terminar mis deberes, me quedo sentada observando la luna, ella como yo, esta sola, ahi en la inmensidad, brillando como solo ella sabe hacerlo, velando por los sueños de todos, no se si yo quiera y pueda estar siempre asi, como ella.

En las mañanas, soy la primera en despertar, me ducho y voy directo a la cocina a preparar todo para el desayuno de Akane, Nabiki y Ranma.

Escucho gritos que me sacan de mi ensoñación, como siempre Ranma y Akane discutiendo, y ahi va Ranma por los cielos... - "De verdad esos dos me desesperan, se aman tanto! Pero son tan testarudos! Que estan perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar momentos hermosos juntos"- regreso a lo mío, esto es de todos los dias, ya no me sorprende.

Mientras corto las verduras, recuerdo que hay alguien que me hace sentir especial... -"Si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirmelo o yo, estariamos ahorita disfrutando de nuestro amor"-

-¡Kasumi! ¡Kasumi!- grita Akane, observandome preocupada.

-¡Oh lo siento hermanita! ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto algo sonrojada..

-¿Te sientes bien Sumi?- me sigue observando algo intrigada

\- Si Kane, solo pensaba en los deberes de hoy, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Solo para preguntarte si hoy haremos lo de cada año-

-¡Oh, y ¿qué dia es hoy?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Kasumi, ¿de verdad estas bien?- sin dejar de verme sorprendida, - hoy es el cumpleaños del doctor Tofú, ¿lo... olvidaste?- hace mueca de sorpresa y se tapa la boca

-¡Por Dios! ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?!- me puse realmente nerviosa, nunca se me habia olvidado y este año lo hice -Gracias por recordarmelo Kane, en la tarde hare lo de siempre, los espero para la cena- me doy la vuelta para continuar con las verduras..

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche Sumi- se despide de mi con mirada interrogante.

Me quede pensativa en la cocina, cada año en el cumpleaños de Tofu, nos reunimos todos, preparo su comida favorita y despues se retira muy contento.

-Pero quiero que este año sea diferente- choco mi puño en la palma de mi mano.

Subo a mi habitación y abro el armario, reviso mis vestidos uno a uno, todos son hermosos, todos tiernos y recatados...

-Esta vez quiero verme diferente, realmente quiero que sea especial-

Tomo mi bolso y salgo a toda prisa de casa, olvidando por completo el desayuno de papá y los demás.

Paseo un rato, veo los aparadores de las tiendas del Centro, realmente no se como verme distinta y no se si me gustara y le gustara a él. No se que buscar y en eso estaba cuando lo vi... ese era el ideal para mi, entre a la tienda, lo pedi, me lo probe y me lo lleve.

Realmente me puso de un humor hermoso -vendre de compras mas seguido- digo con una sonrisa enorme.

Enseguida voy a la zapateria, a buscar el calzado que me recomendo la amable dependienta y despues paso a la estetica donde despues de 2 horas quedo totalmente maravillada con el resultado.

-Cielos!! El tiempo se me fue tan rápido!! Venir de compras es increible, tengo que hacerlo más seguido- sonrio feliz.

-¡Van a ser las 4 de la tarde, pasaron las horas demasiado rápido!- apresure el paso, en eso me topo con mamá Nodoka a unas cuadras de la casa...

-Mamá Nodoka! Espere por mi!- le grito, voltea pero me ignora

-Mamá Nodoka! Soy yo, Kasumi- detiene su paso abruptamente y voltea sorprendida

-Dios mio! Mi niña!! Que preciosa estas!!- me dice con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - De por si eres bellisima y ahora resaltando aún más tu precioso rostro con este peinado y maquillaje, enamoraras más a Tofú querida!!- me acaricia la mejilla y una lagrima sale se mis ojos, impidiendome a decir algo

-Oh no! No llores pequeña! Todo cambio es para bien! Mirate! Eres una hermosura! Asi es como debes lucir y vivir, como la jovencita que eres!!- me da el abrazo mas hermoso que he sentido desde que se fue mamá...

-Mamá Nodoka, esque siento que estoy traicionando a mi familia, que esta no debo ser yo!- mi llanto ya es muy fuerte, corriendose totalmente mi maquillaje..

-No Kasumi, tu no traicionas a nadie... debes vivir tu vida.. luchar por tus sueños, por ese amor que llevas dentro... ya has cumplido bastantes años llevando un hogar, protegiendo a tus hermanas y tu padre, ya es hora de que veas por ti- Notablemente molesta.. -ahora es tu momento, estas en la etapa más bella de la vida, debes disfrutarla ahora, no mañana ni ningun otro dia, solo ahora- me da otro abrazo -asi que vamos a casa, te retocas el precioso maquillaje que traes, te cambias y llevas a ese apuesto doctor a celebrar su cumpleaños a algun lugar muy romantico, hay que darle un empujoncito- termina guiñendome un ojo

-¿De verdad? ¿Y la casa? ¿La comida?- digo ligeramente sonrojada

-No te preocupes, en casa todos somos adultos y podemos hacer nuestras propias cosas, si no...- saca de apoco su katana.. -se las veran conmigo- termina con el ceño totalmente fruncido..

-Esta bien Mamá Nodoka, de verdad muchas gracias- la abrazo y siento una enorme dicha

Apresuramos el paso y llegamos a casa, subo corriendo a mi habitacion, me retoco el maquillaje y saco mi atuendo.

Son las 5 de la tarde... tomo mi bolso y bajo despacio las escaleras, pues los tacones aun no los camino bien. En el comedor estan todos reunidos y al bajar el último escalón todos me observan sorprendidos y con la boca abierta...

-Ka..ka..sumi?- dice Nabiki

-Sumii?? Eres tú?- dice Akane

\- Mi niñaaaaaa, donde dejaste a mi niñaaaa- grita papá todo histerico

-Familia soy yo Kasumi- digo ligeramente sonrojada... -Disculpen que no avise a tiempo pero saldre con Tofú a celebrar su cumpleaños, espero no se molesten que no se haga como cada año aqui- realmente me siento apenada por eso

-Pero Kasumiii, mi niñaaa vas a abandonar a tu padre??? Quién cocinara? Quién nos cuidaraaaa?- Papá realmente me esta preocupando, di un paso atras, pretendiendo regresar a cambiarme y hacer todo como siempre, cuando escucho el sonido de la Katana de Mamá Nodoka desenfundandose...

-Detente Kasumi, regresa a donde estabas hija...- dice con los ojos cerrados, -Aqui todos somos adultos, señor Tendo, usted puede perfectamente prepararse un té y comida sino aqui estan Nabiki, Akane y obvio yo... además Genma y Ranma saben cocinar perfectamente o me equivoco?- todos la observamos con una gota de sudor y asentimos...

Poco a poco se va acercando a mi y me dice con una sonrisa -Hija ve y disfruta, luces preciosa, vive tu momento y has que ese doctorcito muera mas de amor por ti...- se acerca a mi oido -No regreses esta noche pequeña- y sonrie

Yo toda temblorosa y sonrojada me despido y voy camino al consultorio. Sinceramente me da miedo su reacción, me da miedo el cambio, lo que viene, tenia un futuro planteado desde hace mucho pero no soy feliz, quiero intentar vivir como las demas chicas, estudiar, conocer el amor, que me cortejen, que me enamoren y sin darme cuenta ya estoy parada frente al consultorio.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo y me ve, es él...

-Buenas tardes doctor- bajo la mirada

-Kaa kaa kaasuumiii- dice con voz realmente nerviosa...

Me armo de valor y sigo con el plan -He venido por usted... por ti Tofú para ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños- digo con una sonrisa

Narra Tofú

Este dia, mi cumpleaños, esperaba fuera como cada año, ir a casa de los Tendo, disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Kasumi, deleitarme observandola y retirarme como siempre, con el sentimiento de "pude haber hecho mas por acercarme a ella" pero vaya sorpresa que me estoy llevando... aqui esta parada frente a mi en mi consultorio, con esa belleza exquisita que resalta aún mas con ese cambio que se hizo, dejando a un lado su estilo de niña para darle paso a esta bella mujer.

-Buenas tardes Kasumi-digo tratando de mantener la compostura y vaya que estoy batallando, ese palazzo que lleva resalta su bella figura y mas dejando al descubierto su exquisita espalda

-Justo iba saliendo para el Dojo, para reunirme con ustedes- le digo sonriendo...

-Oh no Tofú, este año cambiaron los planes- me siento nerviosa pero tomo aire -he venido por ti para ir a cenar, a un restaurante hermoso, en las afueras de Nerima, espero no te moleste el atrevimiento- termino totalmente sonrojada...

-"Dios es que es realmente tan hermosa, ese maquillaje y su cabello totalmente liso resaltan su angelical rostro"- pienso mientras la observo a detalle.. -Por supuesto que no me molesta, me siento halagado de salir con una mujer tan hermosa como tu- mi cara es un sonrojo total -Permiteme, ire por las llaves...-

Me doy la vuelta para esperarlo a fuera del consultorio, mis nervios estan a tope y batallo un poco para respirar, -"Tranquila Kasumi, esto es lo que deseas, no te arrepientas"- me trato de calmar, en eso estaba cuando siento una mano tocar mi espalda descubierta...

-¿Nos vamos?- me dice

-Si, vamonos- le sonrio

El transcurso de la noche fue de lo mas agradable, de repente Tofú se ponia nervioso como siempre y empezaba a actuar raro pero se controlaba muy bien, conversamos de todo y de tod@s, nos conocimos un poco más y realmente me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de el, es un gran chico y ya no me siento nerviosa, si se da la oportunidad quisiera dar el siguiente paso...

Terminamos y pedimos la cuenta, mientras nos la traian, me pregunto si deseaba ir al cine o al parque, asi que me apresure a contestarle - Me gustaria ir a un lugar donde podamos seguir conversando sin interrupciones- le digo algo nerviosa

-¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?, ahi tengo te y postre, ya despues te llevo al Dojo- pregunta algo inquieto

Dudo un momento pero recuerdo las palabras de mamá Nodoka...-Si, si quiero ir..- y le sonrio

Y ahi vamos de nuevo, a su casa, vamos en silencio que en instantes es cortado por ruidos a nuestro alrededor pero nada de que preocuparse, estamos tan acostumbrados a los escandalos con Ranma y Akane que esta tranquilidad parece ser irreal.

-Y bien, hemos llegado- me saca de mi ensoñación... por un momento dudo en avanzar pero de inmediato recupero mi seguridad y entro a su hogar.

Pasamos a la sala, y el va por el te y los postres, mis manos sudan, me tiemblsn las piernas, no se como continuar con esto, que pensara de mi, como me calificara si me acerco a besarlo... y ahi viene tan apuesto, tan varonil, con los postres y el te, me da mi porción y me sirve la bebida.

-Que delicia! Tu los preparaste?- pregunto

-No, como crees?, no soy tan bueno en la cocina, sobrevivo por que se hacer lo basico, estos postres me los dejaron hoy por mi cumpleaños, tengo bastantes asi que come con confianza- me regala una hermosa sonrisa

Tan entretenidos estabamos en la platica que no vi que serian ya las 12 de la noche, asi que de un salto me levanto y me acerco a el para despedirme pero me toma de las manos y me susurra al oido:

-Quedate... por favor-

Quedo un poco en shock, pues esa invitación la estaba esperando pero no pense que fuera a hacerse real.

Se acerca de nuevo a mi, a mi cuello y aspira mi aroma, lo que me hace estremecer...

-Kasumi, quiero que seas mia, de nadie mas, tengo años profundamente enamorado de ti, me vuelvo loco por ti- me dice con un bello sonrojo

-Tofu yo tambien tengo años enamorada de ti, he soñado tanto con decirtelo y con este dia, donde te escuche decir que sientes lo mismo por mi- lo dije! Me tiemblan las piernas...

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, me tomo de la cintura y sus labios buscaron los míos, y me dio mi primer beso más tierno y delicado que jamás hubiera imaginado... después de unos segundos, lo empezó a profundizar más, siento su calida lengua explorando mi boca, yo imito su beso y siento como se estremece y se pega más a mi.

De pronto, siento su exitación pegada a mi pelvis y me sobresalto, termina el beso y sonrie..

-No temas hermosa... puedes sentir lo loco que estoy por ti? Mi cuerpo siempre ha reaccionado a ti de esta manera, se rinde a ti...-

Yo lo escucho sorprendida, mientras mi cuerpo va reaccionando a cada palabra que sale de su preciosa boca..

-Kasumi, me haces sentir ternura y adoración pero al mismo tiempo te deseo con unas ganas inmensas de hacerte el amor, fantaseo con estar en cada parte de ti, besarte completa, hacerte mia...- me dice observando como sus palabras estremecen mi menudo cuerpo - Por favor... permiteme ser el único hombre en tu vida, quiero que seas mi mujer, quiero que seas solo mía y no pienso por nada del mundo dejarte ir ni ahora ni nunca- mientras me dice todo esto nota un ligero temblor en mis manos lo que le hace afirmar lo nerviosa que estoy y que siento lo mismo por el..

-Tofú, yo siento lo mismo por ti, deseo lo mismo que tu, quiero ser solo tuya, quiero ser tu mujer por siempre- abandonada ya al deseo, me acerco a sus labios y los beso como lo hizo el antes conmigo.

-Ven...vamos a mi habitación...- Me toma de la mano y yo... lo sigo..

Pasamos a su habitación pero yo me quedo nerviosa viendolo, él se sienta en la orilla de la cama, sonriendo me observa, y extiende su mano. Automáticamente camino a tomarla y me sienta sobre el. Despacio comienza a besar mi cuello, siento su lengua recorrerlo, tan calida y tibia, lentamente va bajando a mi pecho, mi respiración va cada vez mas rápido... mientras sus manos bajan y suben de mi cintura hacia mis caderas y siento su exitación al limite.

De pronto detiene sus caricias y me toma de la barbilla y me da una mirada llena de amor y pasión a la vez, se lo que me esta pidiendo, tan caballeroso y respetuoso es, que termino por rendirme a el y le digo que si...

-Tienes mi permiso, soy tuya Tofú...- y asi comienza a bajar el ziper de mi palazzo dejando poco a poco al descubierto mis senos, con mucha delicadeza me toma de la cintura y me pone de pie y lo baja completamente dejandome solo con mi ropa de la parte baja.

Comienza a quitarse su ropa, es tan atractivo, tan varonil, no habia notado bien su escultural cuerpo, estoy nerviosa, tiemblo, pero a la vez emocionada porque se que me ama y me cuidara.

Con mucho amor me toma entre sus brazos y me recuesta en la cama, se pone sobre mi cuidando de no aplastarme y comienza de nuevo a besarme en los labios, depositando en cada beso todo el amor que me tiene -"¿porque no tome valor antes?"- me cuestiono, cuando siento que empieza a bajar a mi cuello donde va dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mis senos, ahi lo siento estremecerse y suspirar y comienza a lamerlos, despues voltea a verme con una sonrisa y con una desesperacion comienza a besar y succionarlos, alternandolos y poniendome en total exitación que siento como en mi vientre se contrae algo, como si quisiera estallar...

El nota como me esta poniendo y yo noto su erección al máximo, siento como su mano baja despacio acariciando mi abdomen, se a donde va y con su mirada va pidiendome permiso, solo puedo sonreir nerviosa, y sube a darme un tierno beso en los labios para continuar su camino, cuando siento sus dedos acariciar mi intimidad, lo que me hace soltar un gemido que lo hace gruñir de placer.

-Amor voy a introducirlos- escuche decirme al momento que introduce dos dedos y otro gemido sale de mi... -Kasumi, eres deliciosa- y siento como se pone mas intenso metiendo y sacando sus dedos con calma y besando mis senos.

Para eso yo ya estoy en total entrega a él y siento que algo de verdad algo va explotar en mi vientre, pero se detiene, sube hasta mis labios de nuevo y me susurra sobre ellos - Amor, estas lista? Quieres que continue?-

-Si... amor... quiero ser tuya...- y me da un beso donde deposita todo el amor y devoción hacia mi...

Me quita totalmente mis bragas y se acomoda entre mis piernas. Cuando siento su erección rozando mi intimidad de mi boca y de la de el sale un gemido cargado de ansiedad y sin quitar la mirada de mi rostro va introduciendolo poco a poco.

De pronto de sus labios sale un -Te amo- en casi susurro y me da una embestida salvaje, mi cuerpo reacciona con dolor, un dolor que arde, no puedo evitar gritar de dolor y de mis ojos salen lagrimas mezcla de dolor y alegria. El se queda quieto sin moverse, esperando que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a esa invasion mientras besa mi rostro y sigue susurrando -Te amo, te amo, te amo...- cargado con algo de culpa por el dolor que acabo de sentir.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los mios y los veo oscuros, llenos de deseo y desesperacion -Kasumi ya no puedo contenerme...- y comienza con un vaiven lento para despues de minutos tornarse intenso, apasionado, yo gimo de tanto placer que siento y el gruñe sobre mis pechos mientras los devora..

Mi vientre empieza a contraerse, siento que algo va a estallar y el intensifica sus embestidas, son mas fuertes mas rápidas, jadea de exitación y yo junto con él, asi sube a mis labios, los besa y me dice -Eres mía, eres mía, eres mía...- cuando siento que juntos llegamos a la culminación, un grito sale de mi boca

-Dios!!!...- y de el un -Mmmmmm...-

Nuestra respiración esta a mil, siento que el corazón se me va a salir, mi rostro esta totalmente rojo de satisfacción y pena y de nuevo lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y el lo nota...

-Pequeña, yo te voy a cuidar, yo estare siempre para ti, tu seras para mi, no te alejaras de mi, no dejare que te me vayas, ya eres mia, ya eres mi mujer y de mi lado no te iras nunca...-

Lo abrazo por el cuello y beso sus labios -Te amo Tofú, te amo- y asi abrazada a él me quedo dormida.

Comienzo a sentir la luz del amanecer y despierto con él, abrazado aún a mi, pareciera un sueño pero no lo es, trato de moverme despacio para no despertarlo pero me siente

-Buenos dias preciosa, descansante?- me dice radiante

-Si amor, descanse muy bien y tu- le digo un poco nerviosa

-Por supuesto, despues de muchisimos años, este dia he descanse como nunca..- y me besa -Vamos a alistarnos, tenemos cosas que hacer, me dare una ducha, vienes?- me guiña el ojo

Sonrio nerviosa -Si, ya te alcanzo- y lo veo meterse al baño

Mientras me pongo una camisa de él y veo por la ventana, cuando lo siento detras de mi y al voltear creo que el piso se me mueve, me lleno de nervios y mi rostro es un total sonrojo, esta ahi, con una sonrisa, una rodilla en el piso y en su mano una cajita con un anillo precioso..

-Kasumi, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- lo dice con una sonrisa radiante! Llena de amor y pasión

Yo aún continuo con la boca abierta y reacciono al ver que poco a poco su sonrisa se desvance, me aviento a sus brazos y le digo -Si, si, si quiero, si quiero- y me carga, girando conmigo como una niña pequeña, y me besa el rostro -Te amo, te amo, te amo, gracias por esta enorme felicidad...- me deposita en el suelo, toma mi mano y me pone el anillo

-Te prometo muchos dias de felicidad, de amor, de pasión, sere solo tuyo y tu seras solo mia...Te amo Kasumi, mi pequeña hermosa- y me besa de nuevo

Mi rostro es una sonrisa total, observo el anillo y le digo -Vamos a casa de papá, tienes que pedir su permiso... pero antes... vamos a tomar esa ducha- le guiño el ojo y me carga hasta el baño...

Fin.

Bueno esta es mi primer historia, espero sea de su agrado...

Gracias a mis amigas las Locas por el Dios Griego, quienes me animaron a publicarla... Las quiero muchas gracias!!!


End file.
